survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
|place = 14/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 4|days = 14|season2 = GuatemORGla|tribes2 = |days2 = 23|place2 = 11/21|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 8}}Gwen is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PORGlau'', ''where she finished in 14th Place. She returned in the next season, ''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, where she was brought back as one of the three captains, and improved her placement, finishing in 11th Place as the first member of the jury. ''PORGlau'' In ''PORGlau'', ''Gwen's calm and easygoing nature easily put her in the Ulong majority, remaining in a comfortable spot through most of the pre-merge. At the Final 14, however, an attempt to further her position in the game and overall distrust on fellow alliance member Waful led to a chaotic Tribal Council, where her attempts to blindside the former would earn her the distrust of most of the tribe, leading to a shocking 4-3 blindside at the hands of her closest allies and causing rifts in the tribe that would continue on to the merge. She finished in 14th Place. ''GuatemORGla Gwen returned the very next season for GuatemORGla ''as a returning captain along with Cool from ''The AmazORG and JCorvs from VanuORGtu. She started off the season on Topoxte with a bit more of a shaky start, being considered as a target for the very first Tribal Council of the game due to initial inactivity before she recovered, and the tribe coalesced around Jackson instead. At her next Tribal Council, she received a vote from Abdi but was not the primary target, as Letti was eliminated. Gwen was later swapped to Nakum 2.0 in a 4-2-2 minority, where she became engrossed in one of the premier storylines of the season as the tribe set a record for consecutive challenge losses. At Final 15, The 4 Yaxha on Nakum 2.0 wanted to use the 2 Topoxte, Stood and Gwen to vote out one of Taka or Time, the two Nakum 1.0s on the tribe, but Stood and Gwen flipped with Taka and Time to blindside Infi 4-3-1, who was holding an idol. After unanimously voting out Amelia, the tribe lost yet again, and Gwen and Time had to scramble. After switching targets several times, they settled on Stood along with Taka, but Stood played an idol and Taka was idoled out 3*-2-1 in 13th. After Nakum 2.0 lost for the record 4th straight time, the vote eventually settled between Time and Coffee. Gwen was allied with Time and Stood quickly became the swing vote, deciding at the last minute to blindside Time in an emotional Tribal Council, leaving Gwen virtually alone as the tribes merged. Almost immediately in the merge, Gwen was targeted by Sex and Tom for perceived disloyalty and lying. The other target was Corvs, and Gwen managed to push the target away from herself for a short period of time, but the majority soon settled back on her and she was eliminated 7-4 over Corvs to become the first juror of GuatemORGla. She finished in 11th Place, improving on her placement from PORGlau and making the merge for the first time in SurvivORG. She voted for Cool to win Sole Survivor. Profile PORGlau 'Three sentences to describe yourself: '''I'm Gwen, and I am a history student from Oregon. All of my life I have wanted to be a teacher; I love to learn and help people. Also my aesthetic is "mom who listens to showtunes." '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: '''Pharaoh Ramesses III's war against the "sea peoples." War is hell. It is absolute, monstrous hell. Though if I had to fight in any war, it would probably be Pharaoh Ramesses III's war against the "sea peoples." The sea people were a hoard of sailors/barbarians that roamed the Mediterranean sea and were responsible for the collapse of several major and minor ancient kingdoms. Ramesses III famously defeated them in some really interesting battles in the Nile River Delta and it'd be pretty cool to be on their side. Not only would I get to help defeat a near mythical menace, but contemporary artistic representations of the battles are pretty cool. ''GuatemORGla 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Hi there! My name is Gwen and I am a big ol' mess. Still a college student from Portland, Oregon so aside from a set of acrylic nails not much has really changed. Oh, I got some sick pants that make me look like Audrey Hepburn and/or Diane Keaton so I am riding high off of that energy! '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''If I were an ancient deity I would want to be a Goddess of Lore and Storytelling. That has been such an intricate aspect of the human experience for as long as there have been humans. For instance, some aboriginal tribes in Australia have such a strong oral tradition that they have accurately chronicled environmental events that happened thousands of years ago. Ancient Egypt, the Greeks, the Inca, the Aztecs, pretty much every civilization in history has had a rich oral or written storytelling tradition. I want to be the goddess of that art. Maybe like a big ol snake woman in a cosmic library of Alexandria. Voting Chart ''PORGlau ''GuatemORGla'' Trivia * Gwen won the award for 'Most Robbed' at the PORGlau reunion show. * Gwen would go on to jointly win the award for Best Confessionals with Rize at the GuatemORGla reunion show. * Gwen was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: PanORGma''. Category:Contestants Category:PORGlau Contestants Category:14th Place Category:Most Robbed Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:11th Place Category:Best Confessionals Category:VIP Category:Producers